Light and Dark
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: After the defeat of Pain, Naruto is sent to investigate the legend of a local temple. What he finds may be enough to save Sasuke, defeat the Akatsuki, and bring peace.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic so please go easy on me if I make a few mistakes**

Chapter 1: The Two Brothers

This story is co-written by linkinparkkid4eva

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The serene silence of the Forest was broken by the sound of a single ninja jumping from branch to branch. For three days he had been traveling solo. Making his way through the forest surrounding the newly rebuilt Hidden Leaf village and into the surrounding territory. If a person looked close they would easily recognize him by his spiky blonde hair and orange and black outfit.

"I wonder if Grandma Tsunade really believes in this old legend," Naruto said to himself as he jumped from branch to branch, "She really seemed serious when she told me about it."

***Flashback

"You called me Grandma," Naruto said as he stood in the center of Lady Tsunade's office. Shizune was not present and she was off doing something else.

"That I did Naruto," Tsunade replied ignoring Naruto's comment about her age, "I have reason to believe there will be something of interest to the village in an abandoned temple at the edge of our territory."

"You want me to investigate an old crappy temple," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," The fifth Hokage replied, "You have heard the legends about the Sage of the six paths have you not?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well there is an old legend that he had two apprentices," Tsunade said, "According to this legend, they were said to have gone into hibernation in a temple around the edge of our territory so that they could be awoken when the world was in great need of them. Up until recently I thought that this legend was nothing more than a myth. However recent reports from observers of the temple have lead me to believe that this legend may be more than a myth. It is also known that the temple is cannot be opened without an enormous amount of Chakra. You are the only person in this village capable of opening the temple and seeing if there really is anything worth investigating inside."

"This really sounds like a waste of time," Naruto replied with a frown, "But the village was recently attacked by Pain and we are vulnerable since we are still rebuilding. We need all the help we can get."

"My thoughts exactly," Tsunade said, "If these two apprentices exist than you are to bring them back to the village where they will train with us and teach us their secrets. This will be a solo mission and you will leave the village without talking to anyone. If you meet any of the Akatsuki you are to do whatever it takes to escape even if it means failing the mission."

"Relax granny I was able to defeat all six Pains, I can handle Sasuke and the other Akatsuki cronies," Naruto boasted.

"Don't get full of yourself," Tsunade said in a cold tone. "This is a B-rank mission but should probably be considered an A-rank. Now get going."

***end flashback

Naruto continued jumping from branch to branch. He wished he could have told Sakura or some of his other friends that he was going before he left but that would have risked, and that was a small risk, the Akatsuki somehow finding out where he was going.

Naruto soon came to a clearing with a large Cliffside at one end. In the face of the cliff was a large temple with a large iron door entrance on the front. Naruto scanned the area to make sure there were no enemies waiting for him. He then walked up to the door of the entrance and examined the runes on it. From what he understood of the writing on the door, it said that it required a hundred people's fists to open the door.

Naruto stepped back grinning. So they needed a hundred sets of fists, that was easily done.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Over a hundred Shadow clones of Naruto appeared in around him and leapt into the air.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" The clones shouted in unison.

The clones bashed all of their fists into the door simultaneously. The door jerked open and the clones vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving the real Naruto standing there a little winded.

"A little tiring, but no problem," Naruto said to himself before walking into the temple.

The temple was dark and dank, Naruto walked down the main hallway and was reminded of Orochimaru's hideouts. Naruto continued to walk down the halls and soon came to a second iron door. Naruto opened it and walked into a large chamber with two obsidian coffins lying at the other side.

Naruto was about to cross the room to the coffins when he noticed something that had nearly been invisible a few seconds before. A single sliver of wire ran across the room. Naruto followed it with his eyes and saw they were connected to small igniters which were connected to paper bombs.

"Figures," Naruto grumbled, "This whole place is booby trapped."

Naruto walked over to the paper bomb and was about to remove it when he realized that the paper bomb had another string of wire attached to it going to the other paper bomb.

"I see how this is," Naruto said, "You have to disarm both at the same time."

Naruto created a single shadow clone who walked over to the other paper bomb and, after checking to make sure it wasn't attached to anything else, removed it just as the real Naruto removed the other paper bomb. The two soon discovered more paper bombs connected in the same manner and disarmed them just as they had done with the first. After half an hour, Naruto and his clone removed a total of fifty paper bombs and completely cleared the room. After checking for other traps and finding none, Naruto destroyed his clone and walked over to the two coffins. Naruto tried to open the coffin on his right and found it sealed shut with a basic sealing jutsu. Naruto released the jutsu and heaved open the coffin. Inside was a mummified body.

"Damn it!" Naruto said to himself, "It's just a dead body. This temple was supposed to hold something important."

As soon as Naruto said this, the apparently dead mummified body began to wiggle.

"Release!" The body said and immediately the mummifying bandages disintegrated. The now clearly alive person in the coffin got out an stretched him limbs. Standing before Naruto was an approximately 18 year old blond male with a long pony tail that was separated into segments with rubber bands. He wore a headband that had the lighter portion of a yin and yang symbol. His clothes consisted of a white and gold tiger stripe pattern on them and in themselves were a simple shirt and pants. Like all other shinobi Naruto had seen he wore open toed boots. His eyes were of a golden color and he wore an curious look on his face.

Before saying so much as hello to Naruto, the golden eyed blonde looked around the room and saw all of the paper bombs and wire that had composed the booby traps stacked neatly in a corner.

"You must be a ninja of great skill to have opened the door to the temple and gotten past the traps," The golden eyed blonde said in what could pass for a light Spanish accent, "My name is Kei. May I ask yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with his trademark grin, clearly oblivious that he was talking to a complete stranger who, for all intents and purposes, could be an enemy.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto," Kei replied, "Now, may I ask you why you awakened me from my slumber? I assume your village or clan is in need of me and my brothers' services if you awakened me."

"Our village needs your help," Naruto replied, "According to legend you are an apprentice of the Sage of Six Paths."

"I am," Kei replied, "So is my brother in the other coffin. We should wake him up and head back to your village."

"You willing to trust me on my word alone?" Naruto said surprised.

"We were instructed by our sensei to hibernate until a time came in which we were needed," Kei replied, "It is now clear that that time has come."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the other coffin with Kei and released the jutsu on it. After opening the coffin the person inside rose from the obsidian tomb and tore off his bandages. The person in question had black hair in a similar style to Sasuke's his eyes were icy blue and he wore a fishnet shirt inside a cloak with blue flames on it. His long pants had a similar design on it. He looked approximately sixteen years old.

"Who awakens us brother?" The black haired figure asked Kei.

"This boy here, Naruto Uzumaki, Claims that we have awoken to a time where our skills are needed," Kei said pointing to Naruto, "We are to return with him to his village and give them necessary assistance."

"Very well," the black haired boy said before turning to Naruto, "My name is Shade in case you didn't know."

Naruto, although startled by his similar appearance to Sasuke, nodded and turned around to lead his new comrades out of the temple when a figure dressed in the cloak of the Akatsuki walked into the room. The person took off his hat to reveal that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted pulling out a Kunai, "What are you doing here!"

"My business isn't with you, you little pest," Sasuke said without emotion, "I'm here to capture one of the people you have been so kind to wake up for me."

Shade drew out a katana while Kei pulled back his sleeves to reveal two metal gauntlets on his forearms.

"I'm assuming this one is troublesome," Kei said as he loaded a small cylinder into each gauntlet.

"He used to be my friend, " Naruto growled not taking his eyes off of Sasuke, "He abandoned my village to get revenge of his brother and gain power. Whatever you do, don't kill him. I made a promise to bring him back to my village and I will keep that promise."

"The same as usual," Sasuke said pulling out a handful of shurikan, "Promising to do something you cannot accomplish."

Shade, who had been quiet this whole time looked at Sasuke intently through his blue eyes.

"This one is a victim of manipulation," Shade thought to himself.

"Kagegan," Shade whispered so low that no one could hear him. His eyes went from blue to black with a blue shurikan shaped symbol on them. He studied Sasuke through these eyes. His gaze soon drew Sasuke's attention and Sasuke looked at him dead with his Sharingan.

"So you have an optical jutsu," Sasuke said, "Judging by the nature of your eyes it seems that you are the one I want to capture."

The very next second, Sasuke was right next to Shade and was about to stab Shade with a kunai dipped in poison. Sasuke stopped as Shade's sword entered his abdomen. Sasuke may have been fast, but Shade was equally fast.

The Sasuke that had just been stabbed disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that it was a shadow clone. There was silence in the room as the real Sasuke dropped from the ceiling and looked intently at Shade.

"Why is Sasuke going after Shade," Naruto thought to himself, "The Akatsuki only go after jinjuriki. Unless?"

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when Kei stepped in between him and Sasuke.

"Light Clone Jutsu!" Kei shouted putting his hands together in a cross shape.

There was a series of flashes of light and the next second, six Kei's were standing in front of Naruto. Five clones were in the front, one in the back. Before Kei had time to react, a large shurikan and the clone in the back. The clone dodged it only to be hit by another large shurikan. Sasuke had used the shadow shurikan jutsu.

"That trick is old," Sasuke gloated, "I know the real one is always at the back."

The clone that had been hit by the shurikan disappeared in a flash of light, proving that Saskue was wrong, the real one was up front. All five remaining clones raised their gauntlets and shot needles out of them. Sasuke easily dodged the needles and threw five shurikan so fast that the real Kei did not have time to get out of the way and was hit by the poisoned shurikan. The other clones disappeared in a flash of light. The real Kei jumped back to where Shade and Naruto were before fishing through his pockets.

"You're up," Kei said to Shade as he pulled out what appeared to be antidote and drank it.

Naruto was about to follow Shade and help him fight Sasuke when Kei stopped him.

"You'll only get in the way," Kei said, "Leave this to Shade."

Shade sprinted up to Sasuke sword drawn and brought his blade down on Sasuke. At the last second, Sasuke ducked to the side and sliced at Shade's stomach. Shade ducked and parried, swinging his sword with such force that when Sasuke made the mistake of blocking it shattered his blade and a few fragments embedded themselves into Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke jumped back and nearly staggered after he landed.

"I'm poisoned," Sasuke grunted as he began to feel weak, "But how?"

"My blade was poisoned," Shade replied with a emotionless face, "I hit your blade at just the right angle to transfer some of the poison to the fragments of your blade. It was game over as soon as they hit your arm."

"Fuck YOU!" Sasuke shouted before pressing a small signaling device on his cloak. The next second, he vanished into this air.

"He signaled his comrades to summon him," Shade said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Sucks that we couldn't bring him back to the village," Naruto replied, "Why was he after you anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Shade said, "Let's go to your village before more enemies show up. I have something to tell you on the way."

Before Naruto could even ask what he was going to tell him, Shade sprinted out of the room and both blondes had to wind themselves in order to keep up.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto, Kei, and Shade sprinted through the forest back towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

"So what did you want to tell us back there?" Naruto asked Shade.

"I could tell your old comrade Sasuke had been given a curse mark sometime in the past," Shade said in near monotone, "Even though that curse mark was removed a while ago, its venom still lurks in Sasuke. If you ever want a prayer of recovering your friend, we must cure him of that venom."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked, "And is it really true, Sasuke didn't leave the village of his own will?"

"What I say is true," Shade replied, "Your friends, regarding whatever evil deeds he has done, did them because of the curse mark. Even when the curse mark was removed its venom still lingers in Sasuke."

"We'll have to find a way to cure it," Kei said, "Based on my knowledge of such venoms, Sasuke will regain his own free will once the venom is cured. I know where to find ingredients to make an antidote to such a venom."

"I'll have to run this by my leader Grandma Tsunade to get permission," Naruto said, "We're still three days away from the village. While we're traveling I can fill you in on the situation in the village."

Over the next three days Naruto recounted all of his adventures to Shade and Kei Starting from Sasuke leaving the village up to the most recent event, Pain's attack on the village.

"Your village sounds like it could use our help," Kei said on the third day as they approached the village and Naruto finished filling them in, "Since you don't seem to be evil, we will be glad to assist you."

"Really?" Naruto said shocked, "You don't want anything in return."

"Our mission was to help the world we awakened to," Kei said, "If that means helping your village then we will do everything we can. I am also concerned about this Akatsuki group you mentioned. They obviously have evil intentions."

Naruto nodded as the trio entered the repaired village and started to make their way toward Lady Tsunade's office. Shade and Kei stared at their surroundings in wonder.

"Things sure have advanced since we went to sleep," Kei said as he observed the various shops and stores that they walked past.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" a voice from behind shouted, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE VILLAGE WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

Naruto barely had time to turn around before Sakura's fist hit him in the face and sent him flying. Naruto jumped to his feet and glared at Sakura angrily.

"You didn't have to do that Sakura," Naruto shouted, "I was ordered by Grandma Tsunade to keep my mission a secret. Besides you should be happy we might have a chance of bringing Sasuke back now."

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"You mean you also met Sasuke and failed to bring him back," Sakura said getting ready to punch Naruto again. However Shade stepped between the two and grabbed Sakura's fist and squeezed it.

"It's annoying little girls like you who think playing ninja will make difference that pisses me off," Shade growled, "Go home, You have no right to wear that head band."

"Excuse me," Sakura snarled, "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who can see right through you," Shade snarled, his eyes boring into Sakura's "I know all about your infatuation with Sasuke. It disgusts me, you have nothing but lust in your heart."

Before Sakura could react Shade dropped her hand and walked away. Sakura was about to burst into tears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned around to see Kei

"Don't listen to him," Kei said, "He has a tendency to judge people. While it is true that you have an infatuation with Sasuke. I know that what you truly seek is love, not lust."

Sakura was slightly confused from being randomly accused by one stranger and then comforted by another but she nodded to Kei in appreciation before Kei followed Naruto and Shade to Lady Tsunade's office.

Naruto probably would have come to Sakura's defense on Shade's comments if he had not been out of earshot. He also was slightly confused about the situation but did not investigate it further when he saw Shade and Kei heading to Lady Tsunade's office without him.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked Kei as he caught up to the two brothers.

"Don't worry about it," Kei asked knowing Naruto would probably get pissed if he heard what Shade said to Sakura.

The three continued on toward Lady Tsunade's office and reached it within a few minutes. Naruto knocked on the door and entered when he heard Lady Tsunade give him the okay to enter. Naruto entered the room with Kei and Shade. Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow when she realized who the two other ninja were.

"I'm surprised," Lady Tsunade said, "I personally thought the legend of that temple would be nothing more than a myth."

"We are much more than a myth," Shade said sternly, "Naruto told us that your village was in need of assistance so we decided to help."

"You are the one with the unique ocular jutsu," Tsunade said staring into Shade's eyes questioningly.

"You have an ocular jutsu?" Naruto said surprised, "You didn't tell me that on the way back to the village."

"I would have preferred to keep it a secret but now that lady Tsunade brought it up I guess it can't be helped," Shade grumbled, "You are both correct I do have an ocular jutsu. However I would like to keep the details of it confidential for now."

"That's fine," Lady Tsunade replied, "Have you anything else to report from your mission Naruto."

"Kei claims that he has a way to get Sasuke to come back to the village," Naruto said, "Tell her Kei."

"It's true," Kei said, "Based on my observations it was the curse mark that caused Sasuke to go rogue. Even though the curse mark was removed, a venom of it still lingers in Sasuke. If we can cure that venom, Sasuke will regain his freewill and most likely return to the village."

"That is interesting," Lady Tsunade said, "However, There are more important matters at hand. An outlying post in the Hidden Sand Village has been receiving trouble from remnants of the wandering ninja tribe. You're next mission will be to go annihilate these pests. However since you just came back from a mission I will give you a few days to rest. The day after tomorrow is your assigned date to leave to the Hidden Sand outpost. You are dismissed."

Nartuo, Kei, and Shade left the room.

"Want to go get some food," Naruto offered, "I know a really good ramen shop around here."

"You two can go," Shade replied, "I saw a weapons shop on our way here that I want to go check out."

Shade stood in front of the door to the weapons shop he had seen upon entering the village. He cocked an dark eyebrow at the name. _Tenten's weapons and equipment store _was mainly deserted as Shade peered through the window, however this was a good thing. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was crowded noisy places were all the idiot dumbass's of society gathered. Yet this weapons shop was looking to be more of Shade's tastes. Quiet, dimly lit, and best of all, there were privacy seals on all the windows and the door. Shade didn't like people listening in on his conversations. And privacy was exactly what Shade wanted while interacting with the weapon smith inside the shop.

Shade put the hood of his blue flamed cloak over his head and made a hand sign.

"Cloak," He whispered and he drew two of his fingers over his eyes. His eyes, which were in their visual jutsu form, transformed back to a normal ice color. He didn't want anyone to see his unique eyes and spread rumors about them.

Content with his appearance, Shade pushed open the door to the weapons shop. Bells jingled as he opened the door, alerting the shop keeper of a customer.

"Be with you in a minute!" A female voice yelled from a back room.

Shade cocked his eyebrow yet again. Usually men made weapons, it wasn't considered a feminine job back in his time. While he waited for the owner, Shade looked at the assortment of knives, swords, and other weapons that were hung on the wall of the shop. Many had been in use since his day, but others were rather new. However, a voice rattled him from his thoughts.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" The girl asked from behind the counter.

Shade turned and observed the bun haired konoichi. She had deep brown eyes, a pretty face, and a muscular body. Shade could tell she was a ninja of this village without seeing her headband.

"I was wondering if would like to examine some of my weapons. You see, I make weapons as well, and I'm sure you would be interested. However, you must show me some of your more advanced weaponry." Shade offered, taking his cloak off and hanging it on a coat rack near the door. Shade could feel her eyes wandering over his body, not only checking out his muscles, which were visible through his shirt, but also the large number of knives, pouches and scrolls attached to his body.

"Ok you have yourself a deal, Mr.…?" Tenten asked.

"Shade," The black haired man said simply.

"Just Shade?" The bun haired women asked.

"Yes, and your name?" Shade asked.

"Tenten, just Tenten," She said, with a slight smirk.

"Very well, Tenten, I'll show you some of my collection first," Shade said approaching the counter.

"Alright let's see what you've got," the konoichi said with a sly grin.

Shade nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple kunai knife.

Tenten's eyebrows rose to an astonishing level.

"That's, just a kunai," She said, stating the obvious.

"Not exactly, this is a special kunai meant for stealth and assassination." Shade stated. He concentrated his chakra into the blade, after a couple of seconds the blade turned white. "You see, when you slit a enemies throat with this knife there is no blood or evidence that someone was killed. Simply because the blade, which is white hot, cauterizes as it cuts. So it's a silent, bloodless death."

Tenten looked at the kunai like some other girls might look at a fancy piece of jewelry.

Its… beautiful," Tenten sighed as she stared at it. "How does it work?"

"Simple, you pump chakra into the handle, and it converts it into heat in the blade." Shade said, smirking inwardly at the girls admiring expression.

"What other handy tools do you have?" Tenten asked with eagerness laced in her voice.

"This," Shade said, drawing his black katana out of its sheath on his back. "This is my primary weapon in a fight, its name is Fang." He set Fang the katana on the table, in front of Tenten. It had a black, non reflective blade, with a silver handle.

Tenten was about to pick it up when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up and gave Shade a questioning look.

"Hold on," Shade let go of her wrist and put his palms over the black blade. "Neutralize," Shade whispered. Tenten stared in wonder as the black of the blade stared to liquidize and come of the blade in black droplets. The droplets levitated to Shade's palms, were they were absorbed into his skin.

Finally finishing, Shade spoke up.

"Sorry about that, if you would have touched the blade, it would have poisoned you. My partner thought it would be useful to have a coating of poison on Fang. He tends to poison anything he comes by."

"That's alright, but wont the poison hurt you?" Tenten asked, inwardly thanking Kami she didn't touch the now silver blade blade.

"No it won't, I have resistance to such petty things as poison," The black haired ninja said.

"May I?" Asked Tenten, nodding to Fang.

"Be my guest, but a word of warning. The sword has just as much of a personality as you and me. He can either reject, or accept you." Shade warned.

Tenten nodded and picked up Fang. Her eyes went wide as she felt the perfect balance, and weight of the blade. She swung it once and felt it as if it were an extension of her body.

"I had no idea such a well made blade existed. I don't even think any of the Seven Swordsman's blades can compare to this," She said, swinging the blade in a beautiful dance.

"It was forged with chakra to be light and practically indestructible. Legend says that Fang was forged in the fires of hell." Shade said with a smirk. "I see your nature is fire," He said nodding to the red glow of the blade. "He likes you."

Tenten smiled graciously as she finished playing with Fang. She handed it back to Shade.

"Thank you," Shade said with a sly wink as he received the blade, earning a slight blush from the weapon loving ninja. The instant Fang was back in Shade's hands, the blade turned back to its black color.

"I would love to stay, but its getting late, maybe tomorrow you can show me some of your fine weaponry," Shade said with a flirtatious smile.

"I can tell you're a newcomer to the village, do you have a place to stay?" Tenten asked.

" Hmm, I'll find a bench somewhere to sleep on," Shade said with a shrug.

"What? No way, you can stay here, I have a guest bedroom you can stay in," Tenten said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping over her cheeks. She never had another man sleep in her house, not that she had never dated, but this was different.

Shade smirked at this, "I accept, thank you Tenten."

"Its nothing really, this way, I'll show you to your room." The bun haired girl gestured to the door behind the counter.

Shade nodded his black haired head and followed the cute koniochi.

_Maybe this whole deal won't be so bad after all, _Shade thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Two days after entering the village, Naruto, Kei, and Shade were exiting the said village to head on their mission. The Sand Village outpost was about a three day walk from the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto, Shade, and Kei once again found themselves sprinting through the trees in the forest that surrounded the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Quite a busy schedule your village has," Kei said, "Back in my time we usually had a week between assignments."

"Yeah things have been kind of hectic since pain destroyed the village a little ways back," Naruto replied, "We can't let the other villages know that we are weak or we'll be open to attack from our enemies."

"I understand that," Kei replied, "Showing weakness can mean your downfall in the ninja world."

"Hmmm, what kind of tactics do you use Kei," Naruto asked, "I saw you mainly use light clones when we were fighting Sasuke. I know Shade actually gave Sasuke the finishing blow due to that poison on his sword."

"I'm actually the one who made that poison," Kei said, "I'm pretty good at making them. I studied poison making back before I went into hibernation. My favorite kind of poison is chakra reducing poison since I prefer to capture enemies alive. I also carry elemental poisons such as petrifying poison, incendiary poison, and my personal favorite, berserker poison."

"What does berserker poison do," Naruto asked a little afraid of the answer.

"It awakens the animal side of you," Kei said with an evil grin, "Berserker poison is especially potent when dealing with large numbers of enemies as it causes the poisoned enemy to attack his comrades. Not only that but if he bites or even slightly scratches one of his comrade in the process, the poison will be transferred to that person as well."

"Remind me never to piss you off," Naruto said with a scared look on his face, "You sound like you have your poisons down to a science."

"Oh it is a science I can assure you of that," Kei grinned, "All my weapons are poisoned so that if I can score at least one hit on an enemy it will be the final winning hit."

Naruto and Kei kept on chatting about various things throughout the day while Shade ran alongside them in silence. Eventually the three settled down and made camp for the night. Naruto and Kei continued to talk around the campfire while Shade maintained his silence. At one point Naruto was about to attempt conversation with Shade but broke off when Kei gave him a warning shake of his blonde head.

"He gets like this sometimes," Kei whispered to Naruto, "Whatever you do don't interrupt him when he is silent."

Naruto nodded.

Naruto groaned as he woke in the middle of the night. He got out of his sleeping bag next to the dying fire to go relive himself of the pressure in his bladder. He didn't notice that one of the sleeping bags was empty as he walked out of the forested area into a small moon lit clearing.

"Had to piss I assume?" Came a raspy voice said from the shadow of a tree.

Naruto spun around, grabbed a kunai and threw it at the voice in one fluid motion. The knife flew straight and true to its target. However, the expected 'thunk' never came.

"Jumpy aren't we?" came the same voice from the exact opposite direction Naruto threw his kunai. Naruto turned to see a hooded figure walk out of a shadow. Naruto froze as he saw the brightly glowing blues eyes with the shuriken pattern in them.

"Shade?" Naruto asked.

"Bingo," Shade said with a slight smirk. "Your kunai," He said tossing back Naruto's knife.

"But how? I threw it over there," Naruto said gesturing to the tree behind him.

"I wouldn't think too much about it, many have tried to figure me out, and all have failed." Shade said, his face shadowed from the moon's luminescent glow.

"Right," Naruto said catching his kunai and putting it back into its sheath.

After a couple minutes of silence, Shade spoke up.

"We are a lot alike, Uzumaki. We have the same eyes," Shade said turning to face the blonde.

Naruto cocked his head to the side I confusion. "I don't have an ocular justu."

"I know, that's not what I'm talking about," Shade said. Turning back to look over the clearing. "You, much like me, walk the path of solitude. I can see it in your soul, you have been alone from the start haven't you?" Shade asked.

Naruto was a little surprised how accurate the observation was.

"Yes, I was an orphan and hated by my own village." Naruto said, sadness stitched in his voice.

"That is why he is so important to you," Shade said, earning a confused look from Naruto. "Your so called friend Sasuke."

"Yes, he was the first person, besides Iruka-sensie who acknowledged me." Naruto said with a slight grin at the memories that flooded back to him. Naruto frowned as a thought hit him. "You said we are similar, yet you are not alone. You have a brother."

Shade chuckled bitterly. "Me and my brother are polar opposites. We always butt heads, so I am alone because no one in the world understood me except the Sage of the Six Paths. My fate was decided since a very young age, a doomed cruel fate." He said standing. He shed his cloak and strode towards the moonlight.

Naruto noticed for the first time Shade's tattoos that covered both his arms. On his right arm, there was a large tattoo of a wolf, which started at his shoulder and spiraled down to his wrist. His other arm looked as if it had many inscriptions along the arm.

"We tread the same path, Naruto." Shade said as he walked into the moonlight. "Yet we have different sandals strapped to our feet. Now please go, there are things hear that you are not yet meant to see."

Naruto nodded his head and turned to go. As he started to walk to a different place to squeeze the lemon, he looked back at Shade. He was standing in the direct light of the moon, and naruto's mouth fell agape.

It had seemed that new tattoos rose from the inside of Shade to cover his chest and torso region. Naruto felt a little sick as he saw they were chains, all around his chest and stomach. Shade was gazing up at the moon with a longing stare, his arms spread wide. Naruto could start to feel the chakra in the air, so he decided to let Shade have some privacy. It would not surprise Naruto if Shade just needed to blow some steam. Naruto himself was often found on the Kohona training fields blowing up trees and rocks to vent his frustration. Especially after Jeriya's death. Even during his leak, the blonde haired shinobi was deep in thought. Pondering over the words his black haired counterpart had told him. Even as he slid back into his warm sleeping bag his mind was focused on why he seemed to understand Shade to such a degree. It felt good to know that there was someone who knew what he had been through, and who could relate through their own experiences. In fact, as Naruto slipped into sleep, he was so distracted he didn't hear a single howl fill the air. The howl of a alpha wolf, singing its lonesome song to the white, luminescent orb in the sky.

***The next morning

Naruto, Kei, and Shade got up from their beds and broke down their tent before eating a quick breakfast and setting off again. For the next two days the three talked about very little and focused mainly on getting to the hidden sand outpost. As expected they arrived early on the third day and found guards to the outpost waiting for them.

"We've been expecting you," One of the guards said as Naruto, Kei, and, Shade entered the outpost, "Head to the primary's office in the center of the base and you will be briefed further on the situation."

The three walked through the sandstone base occasionally meeting a guard returning to his post. After fifteen minutes of walking they came to the primary's office and found Tamari inside at the primary's desk.

"Well look who it is," Tamari smirked as Naruto entered the room with Shade and Kei, "Who are your new comrades."

"Their names are Shade and Kei," Naruto replied, "We are here to help get rid of the wandering ninja remnants that have been annoying your village."

"We suspect that their encampment is north northeast of here," Tamari replied, " That is where a lot of our troops have gone missing. Head there and you might find them. If not scout out the area and take them out when you find them."

Naruto nodded and he, Shade, and Kei left the room for the designated territory.


End file.
